


Winner

by cloudylane



Category: Football RPF
Genre: A tiny bit of fluff, Angst, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudylane/pseuds/cloudylane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, </p><p>I was stuck in transit again, and this came to me, I really should start using my time<br/>working on my planned stuff instead of coming up with random pieces like this... :-)</p><p>Inspired by this article http://www.101greatgoals.com/blog/psgs-thiago-silva-angry-at-neymar-for-taking-brazil-captaincy-off-him-quotes/</p><p>enjoy</p>
    </blockquote>





	Winner

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, 
> 
> I was stuck in transit again, and this came to me, I really should start using my time  
> working on my planned stuff instead of coming up with random pieces like this... :-)
> 
> Inspired by this article http://www.101greatgoals.com/blog/psgs-thiago-silva-angry-at-neymar-for-taking-brazil-captaincy-off-him-quotes/
> 
> enjoy

Of course you heard about the interview, practically immediately after the headline went through the press, there was always someone you knew online after all. These days words travelled faster than you could say them out loud. Besides his sharp dig hadn’t entirely surprised you, he had been too carefully nice in the past few days. Almost persistent, always asking for a round of FIFA or suggesting a movie night, like they were friends, like he wasn’t just being a sticking pest to ruin their little alone time. Luckily Dunga never checked their rooms after curfew, too bad he wasn’t your direct neighbor, your would have gladly given him a show. Still, it was a low blow and completely unlike his public image, he was the responsible, articulate one, a natural leader. How ironic that he was the one to snap, when you’re so young, so impulsive, great yes but a cheat, someone who apparently cared as much about his image as he did about football. Sometimes you had to learn the hard way that image wasn’t everything. He could play the victim all he wanted, feeling like he was blamed for a loss he hadn’t taken part in, punished for being injured…That he had known David for years, he was one of his closest friends, it was because of him David had chosen Paris over Munich. Like it was all so damn unfair, when really he had only himself to blame. 

He had gotten that stupid yellow card, he had rushed back after the world-cup, demanding a place now was plain arrogance. This was football, nobody cared for past glories. As for David? Well nobody was to blame for that, you couldn’t control what a person felt, but perhaps if he had acted sooner or just differently, he would have had a chance. Your aren’t sure, you’ve never asked David about this and you never will, knowing another colleague has feelings for your boyfriend is awkward enough, thank you very much. You don’t care that much either, you have nothing to fear, you trust David. „Are you okay? Do you want me to talk to him…or something“ You still sometimes wonder how you deserve so much kindness, but thats just how David was.

As usual you can’t repress a smile when looking at him and why would you want to? Burying a hand in his curls you just shake you’re head lightly. You’ve heard much worse about yourself and you will undoubtedly continue to do so. But that he dragged David into this, of course he knew David would get involved even when he didn’t mention him, who could he not? That makes you angry, because someone so considerate, warm, kindhearted and all around great, didn’t deserve this. Trying to hurt you was one thing, you could sort of understand that, hell it gave you some perverse pleasure to see him loose his temper in public. You were fair game, David was supposed to be one of his best friends, he wasn’t. „It’s just football, lets not make a big deal“ It wasn’t and you’re pretty sure David knows that isn’t true, still you would both act like it was. They were trying to rebuild a team, the last thing they needed was drama. Dunga would sort everything out. 

Still when Thiago entered the lobby, which was has turned into something like a common room in the past few days, you snuggle a lost closer against Davids broad chest than you usually would in public. He only glances at you for a second, looking drawn, before disappearing into one of the lifts. Its mean and unnecessary, after all even though David moved to Paris, you have already won, both on and off the pitch, but reminding Thiago couldn’t hurt. After all he didn’t play nice either. David ruffles your hair a little smiles softly. „Come on…lets go upstairs“ Immediately, anger, petty pride and everything else is forgotten, all you see is David and the way he looks at you, like…you, just you mean the world to him. Yes, your really are a winner.


End file.
